


Never Really Over

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Count Gloucester is a dickweed, E rated content in chapter 4 only, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Count Gloucester vehemently opposes Lorenz’s relationship with Sylvain, going so far as to threaten to disown his own son, and that causes Sylvain to make a heartbreaking decision in response. When a year passes and Lorenz receives devastating news, he will have to decide for himself if going along with his father’s wishes is worth losing his one true love forever.





	1. Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> It's angst time lads! I don't know what it is about these two that makes me want to make them suffer so much, but here we are lmao (this one will have a happy ending though I swear) So yeah, this was just gonna be a one-shot but I kept on adding scenes and well now it's gonna be a four chapter thing. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war finally over, Lorenz is excited to introduce his fiance, Sylvain, to his father. Unfortunately, it does not go as well as he expected...

“Sylvain, _please_ button up your shirt. Did you forget that I am introducing you to my father today? You must look presentable.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a bunch, babe.”

Sylvain snorted to suppress his laughter as an absolutely sour look crossed Lorenz’s face. They had just arrived at the Gloucester estate, after saying goodbye to all of their friends at Garrag Mach and making the journey through the Alliance. With the war over, Lorenz had much to speak to his father about, but the first thing he wanted to do was to introduce him to Sylvain, his new fiance.

“Here, allow me.” Lorenz said, stepping closer to Sylvain to button his shirt, while Sylvain combed his hands through his wild orange hair to try and tame it.

“Thanks, babe. That’s sweet of you.” Sylvain purred, stealing a kiss from Lorenz’s lips before he could pull away, causing the latter’s face to flush. Lorenz couldn’t help but smile, though, eyes sparkling with adoration as he gently took Sylvain’s hands in his.

“You, my darling, are the sweetest of them all.” Lorenz said, and it was Sylvain’s turn to blush madly. Lorenz’s fingers roamed over Sylvain’s hands, stopping when they brushed over the golden engagement ring on his left ring finger. “I am excited to be introducing you to my father as my fiance. He can be rather...difficult at times, but I am sure that he will approve of us being together. You are an exceptional, noble man who is hard not to love.” Sylvain barked out a laugh.

“Really? You used to hate my guts, remember?”

“...I was young and foolish back then.”

“Yeah you were. You could have missed out on a catch like me if you didn’t come to your senses!”

“...You are insufferable.”

Sylvain laughed again when Lorenz pushed him up against the vanity and kissed him roughly, hands moving to grasp at his waist and tangle in his hair. Sylvain groaned and clung to Lorenz’s back, his tongue eagerly pushing passed Lorenz’s teeth to mingle with his own.

“H-Hey,” Sylvain breathed when Lorenz finally pulled away to trail kisses along his jawline and neck, “You’re messing up my hair.”

“Mmmm,” Lorenz hummed against Sylvain’s skin, causing the latter to shiver, “Your hair was already a mess, my dear. It truly is a wonder that anyone takes you seriously as the heir to House Gautier.”

“Well, you’re the one marrying me. I’m surprised that you’d risk your reputation like that.” Sylvain teased, winking when Lorenz chuckled and lifted his head so that he was looking him in the eye.

“It is well worth the risk, Sylvain. I certainly will never find a man or woman that I adore more than you.” Lorenz said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he caressed Sylvain’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Aw, Lorenz, you’re embarrassing me…” Sylvain said, smiling as he rest his forehead against his lover’s.

“I cannot help it, darling. You look so endearing with a blush on your cheeks, and that sheepish smile never fails to send my heart a flutter.”

“Heh, I can think of something else that’ll send your heart a flutter…”

“Oh? Please do enlighten me, love.”

“With pleasure.”

Lorenz’s eyes slid shut as he waited for Sylvain’s lips to meet his again, but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Lorenz pursed his lips in annoyance as he turned to look at the door.

“Come in.” he said, and a timid-looking maid opened the door, quickly bowing as her eyes stayed fixed on the floor. 

“Count Gloucester has returned from his outing, s-sir. He is waiting for you in his study.” she said quickly. Lorenz straightened up immediately and nodded.

“Ah, good. Thank you. We will be with him shortly then. You are dismissed.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the maid bolted from the room. Sylvain snickered while Lorenz sighed and shook his head.

“My father is far too hard on his staff here. They are all scared half to death of him, and of me.” Lorenz mumbled. Sylvain smiled softly and took his hand, entwining their fingers together as he placed a quick kiss on Lorenz’s cheek.

“It’s alright, babe. I know you’re a big softy on the inside.” Sylvain said, laughing when Lorenz’s face scrunched up, “You’re father sounds pretty scary though. I may not survive my first encounter with him.”

“Please, Sylvain. You make it sound like he is a monster or something.” Lorenz said, rolling his eyes, “He may be intimidating, but he is reasonable...most of the time.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” Sylvain said, and the two men left the room and made their way to Count Gloucester’s office. They stopped outside the door as Lorenz finished fussing with Sylvain’s clothes and hair. Sylvain rolled his eyes as Lorenz cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

“Father? It's Lorenz.”

“...Enter.”

Lorenz shared a glance with Sylvain, who shot him a wink that made a small smile cross his face. He opened the door and they both stepped inside.

“Ah, Lorenz, welcome back.” Count Gloucester said, not looking up from his paperwork. Lorenz had been away fighting in the war for quite a while, but his father had not changed a bit. Garen Laurentius Gloucester was a proud man, completely dedicated to his role as Count. It was something that Lorenz admired, even though they rarely saw eye-to-eye on how to rule the County of Gloucester.

“Thank you, father. I am glad to see that you are doing well.” Lorenz said, taking a slight bow in respect. Garen still hadn’t looked up from his writing, and Lorenz frowned. His disinterest was really nothing new, but it never failed to make Lorenz feel slightly deflated. Sylvain was quiet at his side as he took Lorenz’s hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

“Yes, yes. Unfortunately, the end of this blasted war has only increased my workload. Already the lesser noble houses are fighting over the rights to the territory near the Great Bridge of Myrddin…” Garen mumbled, sighing deeply as he set his quill down and finally lifted his gaze to meet Lorenz’s. Lorenz straightened his posture, an uncomfortable feeling prickling up his spine as his father eyed him with a judgmental look. Garen’s head turned as his attention went to Sylvain, and his eyes narrowed.

“I see you have brought a guest with you.” Garen said, his eyes flicking to where Lorenz and Sylvain’s hands were joined, and a deep frown appeared on his face.

“Ah, yes.” Lorenz said, smiling as he took Sylvain’s arm and pulled him forward. “This is Sylvain Gautier, the heir of House Gautier of the former Kingdom.” Sylvain bowed his head politely.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. I-”

“I know who the Gautier family is. What is he doing here?” Garen interrupted, completely ignoring Sylvain, whose eyes narrowed at the rude behavior. Lorenz glanced back and forth between them, and he hesitated when he saw the familiar look of anger on his father’s face.

“Um, well,” Lorenz said, clearing his throat to try and chase the unease that was building deep within his gut, “we are-ahem-that is, I have come to announce our engagement, father. With your blessing I would like to-”

“Is this some kind of _joke?_”

“I...I beg your pardon?” Lorenz asked, blinking in confusion. He flinched when Garen slammed his hands on his desk as he shot out of his chair, the furious look on his face shocking Lorenz into silence and making his eyes go wide. Sylvain took a step backwards, his hand quickly falling from Lorenz’s.

“As heir to House Gloucester, you have an obligation to find a noble woman to marry, Lorenz, so that you can produce a suitable heir! I don’t know how you ended up with a man, and a Kingdom man at that!”

“But father, the Kingdom no longer-”

“No! I will not allow this!” Garen yelled, slamming his hands on the desk again. Lorenz paled as a lump formed in his throat. Why...why was this happening? He felt like he was having a horrible nightmare that he could not wake up from.

“Father, please...I love Sylvain, and he loves me too-”

“_Love?_ Love has nothing to do with your obligations and responsibilities as heir to House Gloucester!” Garen sneered, “If you neglect to properly perform your duties, I will be forced to take...drastic actions.”

“B-But…”

“Be a good son and find a noble woman to marry,” Garen said, condescension dripping from his voice like venom, “or I will be forced to strip you of your entire inheritance, and disown you from House Gloucester for good.” Lorenz recoiled backwards, as if he had been physically struck, and what little color remained drained from his face. He barely heard the sound of the door slamming behind him over the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears.

“F-Father...You cannot possibly be serious…”

“I am always serious, Lorenz. You should know that by now.” Garen said, huffing as he sat back down in his chair. He picked up his quill and pressed it to a piece of paper, his eyes drifting back up to Lorenz. “Your..._friend_ seems to have seen himself out. Do be sure to send him on his way as quickly as possible.” The icy tone of his father’s voice sent shivers down Lorenz’s spine, and his eyes widened when he finally realized that Sylvain was no longer in the room with them.

“Oh no...Sylvain!” Lorenz exclaimed, gasping as he turned on his heel and ran out of the room. He sprinted down the hallway, narrowly avoiding barreling over a few servants, and he threw open the door to his room. A quick look around told him that Sylvain had been here, as his belongings and travel bag were no longer intermingled with his own. Lorenz cursed under his breath and ran back out of the room, his destination being the stables.

_‘No no no, this is not happening!’_ Lorenz thought, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to keep himself from descending into a full-on panicked state. He made it to the stables just as the sky opened up and it started raining steadily. Lorenz paused when he was inside to catch his breath, and he looked up to find Sylvain about to mount his horse.

“Sylvain!” Lorenz said, rushing over to his lover and grabbing his arm. “What...Where are you going?”

“I’m going home. Back to Gautier territory.” Sylvain said, his tone unreadable as he stared intently at his horse. Lorenz’s heart felt like it had turned to lead and dropped into his stomach.

“I-I don’t understand-”

“It’s over, Lorenz!” Sylvain yelled, yanking his arm from Lorenz’s grasp as he turned on him, his normally beautiful brown eyes marred by anger and hurt. “I’m leaving you.” Lorenz stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief, his brain unable...no, _unwilling_ to process what was happening right now.

“But-But...I love you, I want to be with you. I...surely I can convince my father to-”

“It won’t happen.” Sylvain interrupted, scoffing as he turned around and mounted his horse. “I can already tell that your father is set in his ways and won’t change. And I won’t let him just cast you out like that.”

“Sylvain, just _listen_ to me-”

“I know how important your nobility is to you, and I know how important I am to you. It’s an impossible choice to make, so I’m making it for you.” Sylvain said, bidding his horse to move so that his back was to Lorenz, “It was stupid to think that we could ever live a happy life together...that we could ever make us work.” The whispered words hit Lorenz like taking multiple gauntlet punches to the gut, and his eyes welled up with tears as he reached out a shaking hand towards Sylvain.

“_Please_, Sylvain,” Lorenz choked out, tears streaming down his face as he prayed that this final, desperate plea would not fall on deaf ears, “Please...I...I love you so much...d-do not leave me.”

“Lorenz…” Sylvain’s voice cracked as he tightened his grip on the reins. He glanced over his shoulder, a small smile on his face that did not reach his watery eyes, “T-Thank you...for always loving me for me, and not just because I have a crest. I’ll...I’ll never forget you.” He didn’t wait for Lorenz to respond as he bid his horse to move, galloping out of the stables and into the pouring rain.

“Sylvain, wait!” Lorenz screamed as he sprinted after out after him. The rain had gotten even worse, stinging as it pelted his face with help from the whipping winds. He knew it was a vain effort to try and keep up with a horse on foot, so Lorenz could only watched helplessly as Sylvain got farther and farther away before disappearing into the distance.

“No!” Lorenz let out an anguished wail, and his foot slipped in the mud and sent him face-first into the ground. Lorenz pushed himself to his knees with trembling arms, his eyes unable to focus as he stared blankly at the ground. He couldn’t believe this was happening. _Why_ was this happening? Sylvain...the man that he loved most in the world…he had actually left, and left for good.

Unable to contain his feelings of sorrow, Lorenz started screaming at the ground, the sound barely audible over the howling winds and torrential downpour. Hands clenching into fists in the mud, Lorenz’s fingers scraped roughly against rocks and other debris. He felt no pain from his mangled nails, however. The gross reality of losing the one he loved the most overpowered the pain and all of his other senses as he continued screaming against the storm surrounding him.

Lorenz did not know how long he sat there, stuck in the mud by the crushing weight of his anguish, but he eventually cried himself out and forced himself to his feet. He was left soaked to the bone and his hair clung messily to his face, and his legs were stiff and shaky as he struggled to stay standing. His throat had gone raw and his breathing hoarse, while his aching eyes were sore and puffy. A trembling hand went to clutch at his chest, right over his heart. His heart...his completely and utterly shattered heart.

Another choked sob escaped from Lorenz as he stumbled back to the house and immediately went to his room, ignoring the inquiries from the concerned maids in his trance-like state. Locking his door behind him, he collapsed onto his bed, not having the strength or will to clean himself up beforehand.

Turning onto his back, Lorenz grabbed one of his pillows and pressed it against his face, screaming into it as another fit of devastating misery coursed through him. He prayed that he would wake up and this would have just been a horrible nightmare, but deep down, he knew this was indeed his nightmarish reality. As exhaustion finally took hold and forced Lorenz to sleep, his final thoughts were of the indisputable fact that his chance at living a happy life filled with love was over, and nothing, absolutely nothing, would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the hardest part of writing this chapter was coming up with a name for Count Dickweed. His middle name is taken from Lorenz's wiki page, and his first name is the same as one of my novel characters that shows up for two paragraphs before getting brutally murdered. I thought that was fitting lmao
> 
> Next chapter is gonna have that good Lorenz and Hilda bff time, so look forward to that! Thanks again for reading!


	2. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Sylvain left him, Lorenz is as busy as ever, helping to govern Gloucester territory. A Roundtable meeting is held at the Gloucester Estate, and Hilda tags along with her brother so that she can visit her best friend. However, she brings with her some grave news, but Hilda is not about to let Lorenz make the biggest mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz and Hilda as bffs is That Good Shit™, and dunking on Count Gloucester is my new favorite pastime, that is all. Thanks for reading!

“Are you enjoying the tea, Hilda?”

“Yeah, it’s great. Thanks, Lorenz.”

Lorenz smiled as he lifted his own teacup to his lips, taking a long sip and sighing contently as the delicious tea spread warmth through his chest. It had been too long since he had been able to sit down and reminisce with his best friend. Lorenz had been overjoyed when he received a letter from Hilda, informing him that she was going to be accompanying her brother Holst, as he was needed for a Roundtable meeting that was currently being held in the large meeting rooms of the Gloucester Estate.

“It really has been too long since we have seen each other. How is everything in Goneril territory?” Lorenz asked. Hilda shrugged, leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Eh, the same as always. Things with Almyra have settled down a lot, and I’ve been toying with the idea of opening some sort of shop to sell my accessories.”

“Ah! Wonderful! You always did have a knack for creating beautiful jewelry and such. You will have to let me know when you officially open for business, because I want to be first in line to peruse your wares.”

“Alright, but no window shopping. You have to promise to buy something.” Hilda said, grinning as Lorenz chuckled.

“I will keep that in mind.”

“So…” Hilda said, her demeanor turning oddly serious as she set her empty teacup down, “Have you heard the news from the former Kingdom?”

“No. I have been busy dealing with Gloucester business lately. Why? Has something serious happened?” Lorenz said, a frown crossing his face as he moved to refill Hilda’s cup.

“Well, I’ve heard from a pretty reliable source that two of our former classmates are engaged to be married.”

“That’s wonderful! Please, tell me who?”

“It’s...Ingrid, and…” Hilda hesitated, munching on a pastry and averting her gaze. Lorenz tilted his head at her, curious about her odd behavior. She finally let out a deep sigh and looked back at him.

“Sylvain.”

Hilda winced as the teapot fell from Lorenz’s hands, hitting the table and shattering to pieces. Hot tea spilled everywhere and Lorenz jumped to his feet with an absolutely horrified look on his face. Sylvain was...getting _married?_

“H-Hilda, I'm terribly sorry!” Lorenz exclaimed as he frantically began trying to pick up the broken pieces of the teapot. His trembling hands caused him to keep dropping them, however, and his breathing became erratic as he tried to stay calm. Had Sylvain...truly moved on?

“Lorenz,” Hilda said, and Lorenz felt her hands grab his arms firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep, shaky breath, letting it out slowly.

“Sit down.” Hilda continued, gently pushing down on his arms until he lowered himself back into his chair. Hilda then moved to clean up the mess, and Lorenz held his head in his hands, tears starting to well up in his eyes. It had been almost a year to the day since Sylvain left him, and not a day went by where Lorenz did not think of him. He wondered where he was, what he was doing, and if he was happy, or absolutely suffering deep down like Lorenz was. His broken heart had never mended, and now Lorenz did not know if it would ever heal, knowing that Sylvain was going to be married to someone else.

“Lorenz,” Hilda said, her warm hands taking Lorenz’s trembling ones as he lifted his head, tears starting to spill down his cheeks. Hilda had moved her chair from the other side of the table so that she was now sitting right in front of him, her knees bumping against his. She started massaging the backs of his hands with her thumbs, and she continued, “You should know that their marriage was arranged by their fathers.”

“...Arranged…” Lorenz mumbled, a wave of relief passing through him. Wait, why was he so relieved? Sylvain left him. That was that. There was no way that Lorenz would ever be with him again, so it was a false relief.

“It...it does not matter, we-” he started, but Hilda cut him off with a groan.

“Ugh, don’t give me that, Lorenz. You dropped a whole teapot when I told you. And you’re crying.” she said, plucking Lorenz’s handkerchief from the pocket on his shirt and using it to dab the tears from his cheeks. “You still care for him.”

“B-But…” Lorenz choked out, as fresh tears started falling down his face. She was right. No matter how many times he tried to bury his feelings, deep down, he knew that the love he held for Sylvain would never go away. It hurt so much, but what could he do about it now?

“If it makes you feel any better, my reliable source said that both Ingrid and Sylvain are totally against the marriage.” Hilda said. Lorenz did feel a bit better at that, but it still did not change anything.

“And, from what you told me about the...incident, Sylvain only left you after your jerk-head father voiced his disapproval. There’s a good chance he only left you because you were threatened with being disinherited.” Lorenz winced at the reminder of that terrible day. His father had been extremely harsh, and the thought of not becoming the next Count Gloucester scared him. His whole life, Lorenz had been raised and prepped to become the next head of his family. He had been so, so sure that that was what he wanted in life. But now, without Sylvain here with him, that future seemed more like a nightmare than a dream come true.

“Lorenz,” Hilda said, her gaze softening as she gave his hands a squeeze, “your father is going to be dead and gone long before you are. Are you really going to let him force you into making the biggest mistake of your life? I know you still love Sylvain, and I’m sure he still loves you too. You’d be risking losing your inheritance, sure, but isn’t spending your life with your true love worth that risk?”

Lorenz’s eyes widened as he processed Hilda’s words, and he chewed on his bottom lip. She...was right. Lorenz knew now that he needed to live his own life, and not just the one that his father wanted him to. Even if he lost his inheritance and was stripped of his title and house, none of that mattered to him as long as Sylvain was in his life. Lorenz shot out of his chair suddenly, startling Hilda, and he looked back at her with determination blazing in his eyes.

“You..you are absolutely right, Hilda.” he said, and Hilda smiled at him as she also stood up. “I need to take control of my own life. And the first thing that I need to do is stop Sylvain from making this mistake. I...I cannot let him marry someone that he does not love, as long as there is a chance that he still harbors love for me.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hilda said, pulling Lorenz into a hug, “We’ll go and get Sylvain back for you!”

“We?” Lorenz said, blinking owlishly at her. Hilda rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah. I’m going with you. I’ve gotta make sure you don’t chicken out or something.” Lorenz let out an amused chuckle.

“I am surprised that you would go to so much trouble for me.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important. And stopping your dumbass from being miserable for the rest of your life is pretty important to me.”

“...Rude.” Lorenz mumbled, but a small smile crossed his face.

“Hmm, yeah, with the three of us, we should make it to Galatea territory pretty easily.” Hilda said, tapping her chin with one finger thoughtfully.

“Yes, of course-Wait, three?”

“Hey, Hilda! I finally found you! This place is way too big!”

Lorenz’s eyes widened with shock as he looked towards the door as a beaming Raphael entered the room. Raphael looked from Hilda to Lorenz and let out an excited ‘whoop’. He then crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Lorenz, lifting him into the air as he gave him a bear hug.

“Lorenz! It’s good to see you, buddy!” Raphael exclaimed, his booming laughter in his ear causing Lorenz to wince. “Your house is too big! I found the kitchen to get myself a snack, but Hilda left me behind and I had to wander around until I found you guys!”

“Raphael...What are you doing here?” Lorenz asked when he was placed back onto his feet.

“I’m here to help you out, of course!” Raphael said, “When Ingrid sent me a letter telling me about her arranged marriage to Sylvain, I knew I had to let you know somehow. Hilda met up with me on her way here and I told her everything, and I tagged along to meet with you!”

“Raphael was your ‘reliable source?’” Lorenz asked, raising an eyebrow at Hilda.

“Yeah. He’s been writing letters to Ingrid for a while now.” Hilda said, “So, are you ready to go or what?”

Lorenz looked from Hilda to Raphael, his eyebrows furrowing as he clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. Yes, with his best friends by his side, he could surely do this. But still, a nervous pit had formed in his gut. He hadn’t seen Sylvain in almost a year, what if he changed? What if he did, in fact, move on and not even want to see Lorenz again? The thought scared him.

“What’s wrong?” Hilda asked. Lorenz sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his gaze falling to the floor.

“I must admit, I am a bit nervous...I just never thought that I would see Sylvain again…” Lorenz mumbled, and Hilda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you know what they say: ‘Never say never!’” Raphael said, a beaming smile on his face as he punched an enthusiastic fist in the air. Lorenz blinked at him before a smile made its way to his own face.

“Your enthusiasm is as infectious as ever, Raphael.” Lorenz said, wincing as Raphael slapped a rough hand to his back.

“Great! Then let’s get going and get you your man back!” Raphael said, “‘Cause I also need to get my partner back too!”

“Yeah, you did say that Ingrid isn’t too happy about this arranged marriage either.” Hilda said. A frown crossed Raphael’s face as he nodded slowly.

“Oh, I know that for sure. Her last letter to me said as much. She was so looking forward to becoming a knight with me, and I can’t just let her throw away her dreams like this!”

“Well, we will not let Ingrid or Sylvain make this mistake.” Lorenz said, standing up straight with a confident air about him, “Come. We must not waste anymore time dawdling. And...I must thank you two, from the bottom of my heart for talking some sense into me.” Hilda and Raphael shared a glance before they looked back at Lorenz with big smiles on their faces.

“Anything for you, buddy!”

“Yeah, Lorenz. Someone has to save you from your pessimistic outlook, and you’re lucky we like you so much.”

“Yes, yes, you can stop teasing me at any moment, preferably sooner rather than later.”

“No promises there!”

The three friends left the room and, after Lorenz quickly packed for their journey to Galatea territory, they proceeded to leave the Gloucester Estate and make their way to the stables.

“And where do you think _you’re_ going, Lorenz?”

Lorenz froze mid step, jaw clenching as he turned his head to find his father standing there, eyebrows furrowed into a heated glare. Lorenz pursed his lips and turned around fully, standing up straight as he looked Garen in the eye. No, he was not letting his father keep him from his love. Not this time.

“I am heading on a journey to Galatea territory, father. I suspect that I will not be back for some time, so you-”

“And who gave you permission to leave? It was certainly not me.” Garen sneered, taking a step closer to his son, who straightened his posture further and did not back down.

“I do not need anyone’s permission father, least of all yours.” Lorenz said, and he heard Hilda gasp behind him. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips when his father’s face contorted with anger.

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Garen hissed, his cheeks flushing red. “You are my son and heir to House Gloucester, and as such you-”

“Please spare me the lecture, father. I am leaving to find my fiance, and you will not stop me.” Lorenz said, his heart hammering in his chest as he continued, “I love Sylvain, and he will become my husband, whether you like it or not.”

“You cannot be serious, Lorenz! I have told you before that if you marry that Gautier boy, I will disinherit you immediately!”

“Then do it!” Lorenz yelled back, his amethyst eyes blazing with fury as he glowered at his father, who stomped up to Lorenz, grabbed him by the collar, and backhanded him across the face. Lorenz managed to keep a straight face, and he saw Raphael take a step forward, but Hilda placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from interfering.

“You can hit me all you want, father, but it will not change my feelings for Sylvain. My feelings for you, however, have changed considerably.” Lorenz said, as he grabbed his father’s wrist and shoved his hand away. “Instead of marking you as an incompetent, sorry excuse for a Count, I now see what you truly are: a contemptible, degenerate, _bastard_ of a man.” Without waiting for a response, Lorenz turned on his heel, smirking when he saw that Hilda and Raphael were gawking at him, as he strode confidently to the stables. When all three had mounted their horses, Lorenz paused when they left the stables, glancing down at his father, who seemed to be stunned into silence.

“When I return, father,” Lorenz said coolly, “I will have Sylvain - _my fiance_ \- with me. I will quickly collect my things and leave. Do be sure not to run our house into the ground before I return. I know it will be a daunting task for you.” And with that, Lorenz galloped off down the road, ignoring his father’s angry shouts, with Hilda and Raphael close behind. When they were well out of sight of the Gloucester Estate, Hilda pulled up beside Lorenz and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

“Wow, Lorenz! Good for you for standing up to your father like that! Didn’t think you had it in you.” she said, and Lorenz sighed and shook his head.

“To be honest, I did not think so either.” Lorenz said, swallowing thickly as he rubbed at the spot on his cheek that his father had hit, “I guess I need to start planning on what to do with my life now, seeing as my father will most certainly be disowning me after the verbal thrashing that I gave him.”

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Raphael said when he pulled up to Lorenz’s other side. “I got really mad when he hit you, though! I would have socked him if Hilda didn’t stop me!”

“If you had done that, Raphael, you probably would have sent his head flying right off of his scrawny shoulders.” Hilda said, and Lorenz failed to stifle a laugh.

“Indeed. I do believe that my father is hosting a dinner for the Roundtable attendees tonight. I hope that I riled him up enough so that it goes poorly.” Lorenz said, and Hilda snickered with delight.

“Your dad’s hosting a party? Weird, it didn’t seem like he had much food prepared for it.” Raphael said. Lorenz raised an eyebrow.

“What? My father had plenty of meat dishes prepared-” Lorenz started, but a realization hit him and he sputtered.

“Raphael! You-did you eat the meat that was laid out in the kitchens? On a long serving table by the door?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! It looked so good, I just couldn’t help myself! Uh, I probably should have asked first, sorry.” Raphael said, a guilty look crossing his face. Lorenz stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing so hard that tears stained his cheeks by the time he had composed himself.

“R-Raphael,” Lorenz wheezed, “Those dishes were for the Roundtable dinner tonight! Oh, my father is going to look like a godsdamn fool in front of everyone!” The absolutely delighted tone of Lorenz’s voice made Hilda giggle, and Raphael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“You both truly are my most wonderful friends. Thank you for helping me make my father’s life a living hell.” Lorenz said. He wished that he could see the look on his father’s face when he saw what Raphael had done.

“Anytime, Lorenz!” Hilda said, “Let’s get moving while we’ve still got some daylight left!” Lorenz nodded in agreement. As Hilda and Raphael went on ahead, Lorenz slowed his horse as he looked out at the horizon.

_‘Sylvain…’_ Lorenz thought, his hand slipping under the neckline of his shirt, pulling out a necklace with the engagement ring that Sylvain had given him hanging from it. He lifted the silver ring to his mouth and he placed a chaste kiss on the emerald stone in the center. _‘Wait for me, love. I will not give up on you.’_ The trio of friends began their journey to Galatea territory, where Lorenz would do whatever it took to get his one true love back.


	3. Never Really Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is arrange to marry Ingrid, but he knows that he still loves Lorenz. However, Sylvain had completely shattered Lorenz's heart with his actions, so how could he ever forgive him? Sylvain would find out soon enough, as a trio of unlikely guests shows up at the Galatea Estate.

Sylvain had many, many regrets over the course of his life, probably more so than most others his age. However, none had hit him harder than his decision to leave Lorenz, the love of his life, roughly a year ago. That one mistake had been a catalyst to push his life in the direction that he had expected, but never wanted it to go.

Sighing deeply, Sylvain ran his hand through his hair as he stared out the window of his room at the Galatea Estate. During his most cynical times in his youth, he had been bitter about his ultimate fate of being married off to someone who only loved him for his crest, and not for who he was as a person. Now he was arranged to be married solely for the benefit of his house. Well, at least his forced fiancee did love him in a sense, if only as a friend. That made this hell of a situation slightly less of a nightmare.

A knock on the door pulled Sylvain from his thoughts, and a moment later Ingrid stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she let out a groan.

“Ugh, I thought my father would never stop yelling at me…” she grumbled, dragging a hand over her face. Sylvain let out a humorless chuckle.

“Is he finally getting impatient with your stalling?”

“Yeah. He said that my indecisiveness in picking a dress is wearing him thin, and if I don’t pick one out of the next batch, he’s going to throw me into a potato sack and make me get married in that.”

“Hey, at least you’re pretty enough to pull off that look.” Sylvain grinned when Ingrid rolled her eyes, but a small smile crossed her lips anyway.

“I guess.” Ingrid said, moving to join Sylvain at the window. Sylvain studied her face as she frowned, and a lonely look appeared in her eyes. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

“You know…” Ingrid said, breaking the silence, “I was always prepared for this fate of being married off to someone else with a crest. It all started with Glenn. After he died, my father was relentless in trying to get me to accept one of the many marriage proposals from all kinds of noble men.”

“Yeah, I remember that. I’m surprised you even had the time to study in between reading all of those letters.” Sylvain said, “And there was also that scummy suitor that we had to take care of. I think Dorothea was more angry about it than you.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that…” Ingrid mumbled, shaking her head, “I had resigned myself to my fate, but then I met Raphael. Someone who shared my dream of becoming a knight, but who was not held back by being tied to a noble family. I was actually...really jealous of him.”

“You guys really became fast friends, didn’t you? I don’t know how the dining hall kept up with you two when you ate together.” Sylvain teased, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

“Watch it,” Ingrid warned, but there was no malice behind her words. “Raphael really encouraged me to follow my dreams, to walk my own path instead of the one my father wanted me to. I was...really looking forward to becoming a knight with him.”

Ingrid’s eyes took on a watery sheen, and she let out a shaky breath. “It’s a shame that my dreams will never be a reality at this point. I really can’t escape my fate.” Tears started falling down her face, and Sylvain’s heart hurt for her, and for himself. He pulled Ingrid into a hug and let her cry silently on his shoulder, while tears began to well up in his own eyes. When Ingrid pulled away, anger had suddenly boiled up within Sylvain as he turned away from the window and stalked to the bed, kicking a chair over along the way.

“This is such fucking bullshit.” Sylvain spat as he sat down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands, “I threw away the best relationship that I ever had because of the stupid nobility. I-I never should have left him...I never should have left Lorenz there with his bastard father…”

Ingrid watched Sylvain from the window as he started sobbing, a look of pity appearing in her eyes. When she heard the news a year ago that Sylvain had suddenly returned to Gautier territory, without Lorenz, she had been shocked and worried. She paid him a visit as soon as she could, and what she found was her best friend more broken and distressed than she had ever seen him before. It had taken her a bit to calm him down enough to find out what had happened, and the story made her cry for him. It was shorty after that when their fathers brought up the idea of an arranged marriage between Sylvain and Ingrid, and with her father pressuring her relentlessly, Ingrid had no choice but to accept. If she had to be miserable for the rest of her life, she was glad that it was alongside her best friend.

“I-I still love him...I love him so much, Ingrid.” Sylvain choked out, lifting his head slightly so that he could look at her with red eyes filled with anguish. “But...I hurt him. I left him and broke his heart. He...he probably hates me…”

“Stop. Lorenz would never hate you. He loved you so much. It was obvious to anyone who saw you two together.” Ingrid said. She started moving towards him to offer comfort, but he held a hand up to stop her, so she stayed put. Ingrid sighed deeply, turning her gaze back to the window. After their class had reunited back at the monastery five years after the start of the war, she had been shocked, _really_ shocked when Felix found her in the training grounds and complained loudly about finding Lorenz of all people in bed with Sylvain. Ingrid’s curiosity got the better of her, and Sylvain had brushed it off as purely a physical thing when she asked him about it. That did not surprise her.

What _did_ surprise her was when she started seeing Sylvain and Lorenz spending more and more time together outside of their bedroom escapades. She had caught them training together, having casual discussions over tea, and even talking politics while eating meals together. It boggled her mind, and the minds of many of their other classmates, who remembered that Sylvain and Lorenz had borderline hated each other during their time attending the Officer’s Academy. When Sylvain finally told Ingrid that he loved Lorenz, she thought that it would have shocked her, but oddly, it did not.

When they officially become a couple, it was very obvious to anyone who saw them together that they had something special. Whether it was simply the way that their hands found each other as soon as they were close enough like they were magnetic, or the way their eyes lit up as soon as the other entered the room, no one could doubt the strength of their love for one another. When they announced their engagement after the war had ended, Ingrid held nothing but happiness for them, but alas, fate had other, more heartbreaking plans for them.

“Gods...if only I could go back.” Sylvain continued, letting out a frustrated groan as he fell backwards onto the bed, “I’d take Lorenz with me, away from his shitty father and our shitty noble obligations, and we’d go somewhere far away to live in peace. That’d be a dream come true, eh Ingrid?” Sylvain stared at the ceiling as he waited for a response, but he was met with silence.

“Ingrid?” he asked as he sat back up, raising a curious eyebrow. She was staring intensely out the window, and a small smile appeared on her face.

“Sylvain,” she said, her gaze fixed on something outside, “What would you say to Lorenz if he walked through the door in, oh, say...a minute and a half?” Sylvain’s brow furrowed; what kind of weird question was that?

“What would I say?” Sylvain repeated, barking out a laugh, “I’d tell him that I was a fucking idiot and that I love him so much that it hurts and I’d do absolutely anything to get him to take me back and-” His rambling was cut off when he heard shouts coming from the hallway. He stood up, but before he could make his way to the door, it burst open.

“Hey guys! Long time no see!”

Ingrid finally turned away from the window to see Hilda beaming at them, and Sylvain was too stunned to say anything. Hilda was then pushed aside by Raphael, whose eyes lit up when he spotted Ingrid.

“Ingrid!” he yelled excitedly, and his voice was probably heard by everyone in the estate. He quickly crossed the room and gathered her into a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet and twirling her around.

“Raphael! What are you doing here?” Ingrid asked, laughing when Raphael stopped spinning, grinning up at her as he still held her in his arms.

“Well, you see-” Raphael started, but he was cut off when Hilda grabbed his arm.

“C’mon guys, let’s go talk somewhere else.” Hilda whispered, gesturing over her shoulder. Ingrid looked over and immediately knew what she was talking about. Lorenz was standing just inside the doorway, and Sylvain was staring at him, his face pale and eyes wide.

“Right, let’s go.” Ingrid said quickly, wriggling out of Raphael’s arms and dragging him out the door with Hilda close behind. She shut the door and silently wished Sylvain and Lorenz good luck.

Sylvain hadn’t even noticed that Ingrid and the others had left the room. His eyes were fixed on the one person that he loved the most in the world, and one that he thought that he would never see again. He blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. And Lorenz was still there, with that long, gorgeous amethyst hair and matching eyes that he loved so, so much. Maybe...this time it wasn’t a dream? That dream that had plagued him for so long, with Lorenz returning to him, only to disappear in a puff of smoke as soon as he tried to touch him. No, no, he could not bear to have that happen again.

Lorenz watched Sylvain silently, his heart beating so rapidly that he thought it would burst right out of his chest. He had rehearsed what he would say to Sylvain over and over on the journey here, but he could not recall a word of it. Seeing the love of his life again stole the words from his mouth, so he just stood with his mouth hanging open as tears began pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Ha...you...this is...just another fucking bad dream, isn’t it?” Sylvain finally said, taking a step backwards as he began shaking. “Please...I can’t take it anymore…” Lorenz’s stomach dropped at the sight. Had Sylvain been tortured like this all this time? Words would still not come to Lorenz, so he swallowed thickly and began slowly walking towards Sylvain.

“D-Don’t...you’ll disappear...again…” Sylvain choked out, tears falling down his face as he took another step back, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stop his shaking, but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut when Lorenz moved to close his arms around Sylvain, and he didn’t want to open them again, for he knew that Lorenz wouldn’t be there when he did.

Sylvain was surprised then, when he felt warm arms settle around him, pulling him close so that strands of purple hair tickled his face and Sylvain could smell the intoxicating scent of lavender. He slowly opened his eyes, and he was looking and Lorenz’s face, blurry though his tears, and he let out a choked sob when Lorenz reached up to cup his face.

“This is not a dream, Sylvain. I am here.” Lorenz said softly, a small smile crossing his face as his thumb brushed over Sylvain’s cheek, wiping away tears that were quickly replaced by fresh ones.

“L-Lorenz…” Sylvain choked out, and he let out an anguished wail as he wrapped his arms around Lorenz, clinging to him for dear life, as if he’d disappear if he loosened his grip even a little. He buried his face in Lorenz’s shoulder and sobbed relentlessly, all of the pain and heartbreak and regret pouring out of him and soaking Lorenz’s shirt. Sylvain felt a wetness against his neck as Lorenz’s face pressed against his skin, his crying softer than Sylvain’s but still audible. One of Lorenz’s hands moved to the back of Sylvain’s head, and he had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Lorenz’s slender fingers sliding through his hair. This was so, so much better than a dream. It was reality.

Lorenz did not know how long they stood there clinging desperately to each other, but eventually they found the strength to pull away, eyes red and puffy and cheeks soaked with tears. Even so, Lorenz thought that Sylvain looked as handsome as ever, and Sylvain was thinking the same thing.

“What...Why are you here?” Sylvain finally managed to ask, his voice a bit hoarse from his crying. Lorenz didn’t answer right away, instead taking the time to study Sylvain’s face, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand as he plucked out his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the tears from the other. Sylvain let out a deep sigh, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned into Lorenz’s touch.

“I am here to see you, of course.” Lorenz finally said, “And to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” Sylvain said nothing in response, fresh tears threatening to spill down his face as his hands clenched into fists against Lorenz’s back.

“H-How did-?”

“Raphael heard about the arranged marriage from Ingrid, and he in turn told Hilda, who was very determined to knock some sense into me and luckily it worked. I could not let you go through with this marriage without seeing you again, and trying to take you back.”

Sylvain clenched his jaw and shook his head. No, this wasn’t right. Lorenz should hate him for what he did, for just leaving him out of the blue and breaking his heart. Sylvain did not deserve his love anymore.

“I-But Lorenz, I...I know I hurt you so badly. The...the look in your eyes when I left you...It was like I could actually see your heart breaking. I don’t deserve-” Sylvain was suddenly cut off when Lorenz roughly pressed his lips to Sylvain’s, and the rest of his words were swallowed up by the tender kiss. Lorenz smiled against Sylvain’s lips when he felt the tension leave his body, and he didn’t break it even when he started tasting salt on his tongue. Lorenz hummed contently when Sylvain’s hand buried itself into his hair. Lorenz had almost forgotten the absolute bliss he felt when kissing Sylvain, and it was a feeling that he did not think he would ever feel again.

Lorenz pulled away, and when Sylvain tried to speak again, a finger pressed against his lips to trap the words in Sylvain’s mouth.

“Please, Sylvain, let me speak this time.” Lorenz whispered, and Sylvain nodded slightly, staring with wide eyes when Lorenz lowered his hand to Sylvain’s neck. He traced a finger along the chain of the necklace he wore, causing Sylvain to shiver, and he slipped his finger under it, tugging until the ring that was hanging from it fell into his hand; Sylvain had not had the heart to discard the engagement ring Lorenz had given him, not while he still held love for him in his heart. Lorenz smiled as he ran his thumb over the emeralds embedded in gold, and Sylvain’s heart jumped to his throat when Lorenz pulled out his own necklace with the ring that Sylvain had given him hanging from it.

“When I gave you this ring,” Lorenz started, closing his hand around both rings as he pressed his forehead against Sylvain’s, “I also gave you my heart, my soul, my _life_. And you did the same for me. It was yours, it is still yours, and it will forever be yours until I breathe my last breath in this life. And if you were to not be by my side, it would not be a life worth living.” Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away slightly, shaking his head.

“But, your father...he said he would disinherit you if you married me…” Sylvain mumbled, averting his gaze. Lorenz chuckled and slipped his fingers under Sylvain’s chin, lifting his head so that he was looking him in the eye.

“Sylvain…” Lorenz paused for a moment to press a quick, tender kiss against Sylvain's lips. “My status as a noble, my Gloucester lineage, it is nothing compared to the love I harbor for you. I would throw it all away to keep you by my side, always, and I would not regret it one bit.”

“You…” Sylvain said, his face heating up at the absolute sincerity of Lorenz’s words. He then barked out a laugh. “Gods, I feel so fucking stupid now. I...gods, I’m so, so sorry that I left you like that. I just…” Sylvain trailed off as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Why did you leave me so suddenly? You didn’t even give me a chance to talk about the situation with you.” Lorenz said. Sylvain sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I dunno...I just...Nobles in the Kingdom disinherited their children all the time, for a variety of reasons. It happened with my brother, and I’d seen it happen to other people who were not absolute bastards like him. It broke some of those people completely, killed them even. I was just...I didn’t want that to happen to you.” Sylvain wrapped his arms around Lorenz’s neck and hugged him tightly, and Lorenz eagerly returned the hug.

“I know how much you’re looking forward to becoming the next Count Gloucester. I just didn’t want to be the reason for that to be ripped away from you. I know that you can make a real difference in the world, but you’d need that position to do so. I didn’t want to take that away from you. I didn’t want to give myself any time to hesitate, so I figured that I needed to leave as soon as possible. I’m...so sorry.” Sylvain released his grip on Lorenz, and he chuckled as he pulled away to place a light kiss on Sylvain’s forehead.

“I should be the one apologizing. I apparently did not put enough emphasis on the fact that I love you more than anything else.” Sylvain pouted and opened his mouth to protest, but Lorenz kissed him again to stop him. Sylvain sighed into the kiss, and was silent when Lorenz pulled away. He would never get tired of silencing Sylvain in that manner. “Sylvain...As long as I have you by my side, I am complete. I am happy. I am..._home_. I love you, with everything that I am.”

“Lorenz...I love you too. More than anything.” Sylvain said, smiling as he cupped Lorenz’s face, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Lorenz chuckled and covered one of Sylvain’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Ah, well this is a relief. Ingrid and I can finally call off this stupid wedding.” Sylvain said, sighing deeply, “We’ve been stalling it for as long as possible, and I guess that paid off.”

“Indeed. I am hoping that I can stay with you for a while, after I go and collect my things from the Gloucester Estate.” Lorenz said, a slight frown crossing his face.

“You really think you’re father will actually disown you? Maybe we can try and talk some sense into him?” Sylvain suggested, and Lorenz blushed suddenly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“...I’m afraid it may be too late for that.” Lorenz mumbled as he averted his gaze.

“Huh?” Sylvain cocked his head, blinking at Lorenz in confusion.

“I...may have called my father a ‘contemptible, degenerate bastard’ before I left to come and find you.”

“...Are you fucking serious?”

Lorenz said nothing as Sylvain burst out laughing so hard that he started crying. Lorenz huffed and crossed his arms over his chest when Sylvain doubled over, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

“...It was not that funny.” Lorenz mumbled, and Sylvain wiped the tears from his eyes as he slapped a hand to Lorenz’s back.

“Oh, I bet it was fucking hilarious. Gods damn it, I wish I would have been there. I bet Hilda and Raphael fucking loved it.”

“Yes, yes, they found it rather amusing. Raphael also managed to eat all of the food that my father had prepared for the members of the Roundtable meetings. I wish I could have been there for that disaster.”

Sylvain broke down laughing again, and this time Lorenz laughed along with him. They clung to each other, laughing between kisses, with hands running through hair, cheeks nuzzling against each other, trying to make up for all the little touches that they had been missing out on this past year.

“I love you, Lorenz.” Sylvain whispered as he placed a kiss on Lorenz’s neck, “I can’t wait to call you my husband, for real this time.”

“Likewise, Sylvain. I knew deep down it would never really be over for us, as long as there was a chance that you still loved me after all this time. I love you, and will love you until the end of my days.” Lorenz whispered back, and he grabbed the ring on Sylvain’s necklace and removed it, slipping it back onto his finger. Sylvain beamed and did the same for Lorenz.

“Heh, I can’t believe we both kept our rings.” Sylvain said, smiling as he took Lorenz’s hand and ran his fingers over his ring.

“We really are made for each other.” Lorenz said, his eyes locking with Sylvain’s, and he swallowed thickly when he spotted a familiar, hungry look deep within those amethyst eyes. “...In more ways than one.” Sylvain growled deep in his throat when Lorenz cupped his face with one hand and dragged the other down his back, stopping at his lower back. Lorenz gripped at Sylvain’s hip and pulled him flush against him, and a heat that Sylvain had not felt in a long time began building up within his core.

“Mmm, you’ll have to remind me exactly how, babe.” Sylvain whispered against Lorenz’s lips, his hands roaming over Lorenz’s waist and coaxing a low moan out of him.

“Gladly.” Lorenz said, and their lips met again, hungry and desperate and hot. Before they could move on, however, the door suddenly flew open and the two lovers jumped away from each other as Raphael entered the room.

“All right! It looks like you guys made up and stuff!” Raphael said, beaming as he crossed the room and pulled Sylvain and Lorenz into a hug, lifting them off the floor at the same time and squashing them together.

“Y-Yes, Raphael. Thank you.” Lorenz grumbled, annoyance dripping from his voice. Sylvain laughed as they were set back on their feet, and Ingrid and Hilda entered the room.

“Hey! Ingrid just told her father that the marriage is off, and oh boy is it causing a ruckus!” Hilda said, her pink eyes sparkling with amusement. “We’re gonna go escape and get some food if you guys wanna come. Unless you’re busy with...other activities.” Lorenz flushed a bright red as Hilda waggled her eyebrows at him, and Sylvain just burst out laughing.

“We’ll join you. There’ll be plenty of time for those...other activities later.” Sylvain said, taking Lorenz’s hand and ignoring the heated glare his fiance was shooting him. Lorenz’s gaze softened when Sylvain smiled at him, and they moved to follow their friends out of the room. After they closed the door behind them, Sylvain stole a quick kiss from Lorenz’s lips.

“Love you, babe.” he said, and Lorenz chuckled as he lifted Sylvain’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“I love you as well, darling.” Lorenz said, “I cannot wait until I can show you _exactly_ how much.”

“Heh, me either.” Sylvain said with a wink. “Let’s go catch up to the others before Raphael and Ingrid eat all of the food in town.”

“Indeed.” Lorenz said, and they both laughed as they hurried to catch up to their friends. For now, Sylvain and Lorenz would enjoy the company of others, as they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other, for nothing would ever again get in the way of a love as strong as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally gonna just be three chapters, but I could not let this fic go without a chapter of spicy content, so chapter 4 is gonna come with another rating increase <.< Anyway, thanks for reading, and extra thanks to those who left comments and kudos! Love you all! <3


	4. Never Stop Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Lorenz finally manage to sneak off after a long day of reminiscing with friends, and Lorenz is determined to show Sylvain just how much he missed him, and prove that he will never, ever stop loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao This is just a self-indulgent boning chapter, but of the wholesome and emotional variety. Thanks for reading!

“I’m surprised at how well my father’s taking this whole ‘calling off the engagement with Ingrid’ thing. I thought he’d be having a fit like your father did.”

“Indeed. I am grateful that your father did not react like mine did.”

“Eh, right. I _really_ didn’t want a repeat of that.”

Lorenz chuckled as he and Sylvain finally made it back to Sylvain’s room at the Galatea Estate. They had gone and had a lovely dinner with Ingrid, Hilda, and Raphael at a local tavern, and surprisingly, both Sylvain’s and Ingrid’s fathers had tracked them down after a few hours.

Sylvain had expected the worst, but both fathers were surprisingly calm and only wished to talk about the situation. Margrave Gautier had stared at Lorenz the entire time with a critical look, and Lorenz kept his composure well, although he had held Sylvain’s hand in a death grip the entire time. After talking for a while, Margrave Gautier’s demeanor softened. He voiced his approval of their engagement after remarking that Lorenz must truly love Sylvain deeply if he was willing to risk his entire inheritance by disobeying the intimidating Count Gloucester, and was willing to travel all the way to Galatea territory just to be with his son. Ingrid had also gained her father’s approval to become a knight with Raphael, and everyone left the tavern with smiles on their faces.

Sylvain tugged Lorenz into his room, and as soon as Lorenz closed and locked the door behind them, Sylvain turned around and shoved Lorenz against the door. Pinning his arms at his sides, Sylvain captured Lorenz’s lips in a heated kiss, which Lorenz eagerly reciprocated, moaning when Sylvain’s tongue pushed past his lips to tangle with his own. Lorenz had enjoyed spending time out on the town with his friends, but gods he was so glad that they were finally alone. They had barely let go of each other’s hands the entire night, and the sneaky kisses and whispered affirmations of fondness had both Sylvain and Lorenz craving each other more and more as the night went on.

“Ah, Sylvain…” Lorenz breathed, gasping when Sylvain’s lips moved to his neck. He pulled his arms from Sylvain’s hands and wrapped them around him, one hand fisting into his wild orange hair while the other flew to his waist, pulling Sylvain flush against him. One leg slipped between Sylvain’s, causing him to groan as Sylvain gripped Lorenz’s arms tightly.

“Gods, Lorenz...I-I want...no, I _need_ you, so fucking bad…” Sylvain pleaded, his voice cracking. Lorenz hummed and nipped at Sylvain’s neck, his hands sneaking under Sylvain’s shirt as he caressed his chest. Sylvain groaned, and he quickly lifted his arms so that Lorenz could rid him of his shirt.

“So beautiful.” Lorenz said, his lips finding Sylvain’s again as he continued to caress his bare skin. “I am going to make you feel so good that you will never, ever doubt how much I love you ever again, Sylvain.”

“Lorenz…” Sylvain whispered, his brown eyes meeting Lorenz’s, and his breath hitched at the intense look of admiration in those deep amethyst eyes that Sylvain loved so much. Sylvain kissed him yet again, and Lorenz guided him backwards until Sylvain’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Lorenz pushed Sylvain down onto his back and moved to straddle him, ridding himself of his shirt in the process. Sylvain’s eyes wandered over Lorenz’s impossibly beautiful, porcelain skin, and he wondered how the fuck he got so damn lucky, falling in love the with most wonderful man in the world, who also loved Sylvain just as much. It was...almost too good to be true.

Sylvain shivered and let out a shaky sigh as Lorenz began trailing kisses down his body, starting at his neck, before moving lower to his collarbone, then his chest, and down over his ribs. The sensation was sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Sylvain, but even so, he found tears welling up in his eyes. One hand gripped at the sheets below him, while the other moved to his face as he tried to quickly clear away the tears. Even though Sylvain had been apart from Lorenz for a year, this scene was too familiar.

This exact scenario was a common setting for one of the recurring nightmares that had been plaguing Sylvain ever since he left Lorenz. They would start to get intimate, but before their lovemaking could reach its climax, Lorenz would suddenly disappear, leaving Sylvain heartbroken all over again. An icy fear gripped Sylvain as his breathing became shallow and erratic. What if this entire day was just a conglomeration of all of the different nightmares he had about Lorenz? What if he disappeared again? He...absolutely could _not_ handle that.

“Sylvain? Sylvain!” Sylvain was snapped back to reality when Lorenz’s voice hit his ears. He had paused his quest to map out Sylvain’s skin with his lips and he was now cupping Sylvain’s cheeks, gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs. His eyes were wide with concern, and Sylvain’s face flushed with embarrassment as fresh tears started falling down his face. Lorenz frowned slightly as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sylvain’s right cheek and then his left, trying to kiss away his tears.

“Are you alright, darling? What’s wrong?” Lorenz asked softly when he pulled away. Sylvain tried to answer, but a large lump had formed in his throat and he could only respond with a choked sob. Lorenz pushed himself up from his position of straddling Sylvain and sat down on the bed. He then gathered Sylvain into his arms and gently pulled him onto his lap.

“I am here, love. It will be alright.” Lorenz whispered softly as he cradled Sylvain against his chest. Sylvain was unable to hold back anymore and he pressed his face into the crook of Lorenz’s neck as he cried. Lorenz rubbed Sylvain’s back and ran a hand through his hair, and his pressed light kisses to Sylvain’s forehead as he whispered quietly to him.

“It will be alright, my beautiful rose. You will be alright. I am right here.”

Sylvain took a few deep breaths and managed to steady his breathing, but the tears kept falling down his face. He sniffed and let out a humorless laugh as he turned his head away from Lorenz with shame.

“I’m sorry...I’m ruining this…” Sylvain mumbled, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s just...I’ve had nightmares that included us having sex. I just don’t want this to turn out to not be real too.” His eyes slowly opened again when he felt Lorenz’s fingers side under his chin, and he was coaxed to look back at his lover, who was smiling softly at him.

“Sylvain, you have nothing to fear. I am here with you, and I will never be leaving you. I promise you this.” Lorenz said, taking Sylvain’s left hand in his and lifting it to his face so that he could place a chaste kiss on his ring. “I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I will always be here for you, from this moment onward.”

“I...Th-Thank you, Lorenz.” Sylvain said, sniffing as he rubbed at his face.

“We do not have to continue if you are not comfortable with it. We have all the time in the world now.”

“Ah, it’s fine, I really want this. Just...can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course.”

Sylvain smiled and kissed Lorenz briefly, before he rest his head on his chest and closed his eyes. Lorenz settled his chin on his head, placing soft kisses into his hair, and he lovingly caressed Sylvain’s face with one hand while the other combed through his hair. Sylvain nuzzled his face against Lorenz’s neck, his arms tightening around him as he sighed, the tension finally seeping out of his body. Between the warmth of Lorenz’s arms around him, the familiar smell of his lavender soap, and his soothing voice whispering sweet nothings to him, Sylvain now knew that this was indeed real. He opened his eyes slightly and grinned. He was ready to move on now.

Lorenz’s breath hitched when Sylvain turned his head, his lips pressing against his neck. Lorenz let out a low groan when Sylvain sucked on the sensitive skin, and he moved to kiss along Lorenz’s jawline until he finally made it to his lips, and Sylvain kissed him tenderly.

“Mmm, I take it that this means you are ready to proceed?” Lorenz asked, pulling away briefly as he swiped his tongue over his lips. Sylvain bit his lip, and he responded by chasing Lorenz’s tongue when it retreated back into his mouth. The kiss was rough, needy, _hot_. Sylvain groaned when Lorenz’s hand brushed over his chest, fingers lightly caressing his hard, sensitive nipples. Lorenz broke the kiss and chuckled, gently lifting Sylvain from his lap and laying him back onto the bed.

“Now...where was I?” Lorenz said as he loomed over Sylvain, who swallowed thickly at the heated look in Lorenz's beautiful eyes. “Ah, yes. I was in the middle of showing you exactly how much I love you…” Lorenz nipped and sucked at Sylvain’s neck, and then moved lower to his chest, causing Sylvain to squirm and moan under him.

“...And how much I _crave_ you.” Lorenz’s voice dropped to a growl as he moved even lower, trailing kisses from his chest to his stomach, while his hands caressed Sylvain’s chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

“Ahh, Lorenz…” Sylvain moaned, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight with his arousal. Luckily for him, Lorenz’s lips had reached the band of his pants, and he slipped his fingers between the fabric and skin, coaxing Sylvain to lift his hips eagerly so that Lorenz could remove the rest of his clothing. His erect dick sprung free, and the hungry look in Lorenz’s eyes as he stared at it caused Sylvain to swallow thickly. His dick twitched with excitement as he watched Lorenz remove his pants as well, his dick also well on its way to being fully erect.

“You are so beautiful, my love.” Lorenz said, smiling fondly as his eyes wandered over Sylvain’s naked body. His hands grazed over Sylvain’s legs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake that made Sylvain moan loudly. Lorenz caressed Sylvain’s inner thighs, before he leaned down to kiss them instead, causing Sylvain to buck his hips.

“Impatient now, are we?” Lorenz teased, dragging his tongue down from one thigh to Sylvain’s knee.

“Lorenz, please…” Sylvain whined, pouting as his hands dug into the bed sheets under him. Lorenz chuckled and licked his way back up Sylvain’s leg, nipping at his inner thigh one last time before he finally swiped his tongue over the head of Sylvain’s dick. Sylvain threw his head back and moaned, arching his back and lifting his hips off the bed. Lorenz pushed down on his hips to ease Sylvain back down, before he swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick, the taste of precum filling his mouth. Sylvain growled impatiently, and Lorenz finally took the head of his dick in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck Lorenz…” Sylvain moaned, his breathing heavy as he fisted a hand in Lorenz’s hair, while the other continued to claw at the bed, trying to find Lorenz’s hand. Lorenz smiled around Sylvain’s dick as he reached over to entwine their fingers together. He then began moving his head up and down, taking Sylvain’s entire length in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the shaft. He relished in reducing his lover to a squirming, moaning mess, and his own dick twitched with anticipation of what was still to come.

“Gods! Ngh!” Sylvain’s grip on his hair tightened, causing Lorenz to grunt in pain and release Sylvain’s dick. He narrowed his eyes at his lover, who let go of his hair after running his fingers through the beautiful purple locks.

“Ah, sorry babe.” Sylvain said, his breathing heavy and his brown eyes glazed over with lust. “I...gods, I need you so badly…” He pointed to the bedside table, and Lorenz leaned over to open the drawer and pull out a jar of oil.

“I need you too, my love. It has been far too long.” he said as he popped open the jar. Lorenz threw one of Sylvain’s legs over his shoulder, and pushed down on his other thigh, taking the time to savor the delightful view from this angle.

“C’mon, Lorenz, hurry up already…” Sylvain grumbled, his face scrunching up in annoyance. Lorenz laughed and leaned down to kiss Sylvain, silencing his protests for the moment as the latter hummed his approval. Lorenz pulled away and dipped his fingers in the oil before he slipped a finger into Sylvain.

“Ah, fuck…” Sylvain groaned, his face contorting with discomfort.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Mmm, yeah, it’s been so fucking long...Gods damn it, I missed you…” Sylvain threw his head back as Lorenz began thrusting his finger into him. He started slow, but gradually increased the speed, and soon added a second finger, scissoring them to properly stretch his lover out.

“Ohhhh, p-please babe...” Sylvain whined. He was panting now, as sweat beaded on his forehead and chest. His dick bounced against his stomach as Lorenz finger-fucked him, and small droplets of precum had dripped into his pubic hair. Lorenz groaned at the sight, and he gripped his own hard dick in his free hand, stroking it in time with the thrust of his fingers. He finally added a third, and Sylvain cried out when Lorenz finally located his prostate, and he gave it a few hard presses.

“Just fuck me already, Lorenz!” Sylvain pleaded, a desperate look in those beautiful brown eyes of his. Seeing Sylvain so disheveled and begging for his dick had Lorenz practically drooling, so he removed his fingers and quickly coated his throbbing dick in a generous amount of oil. He leaned over Sylvain, lining his dick up with his hole, and Lorenz stole a quick, tender kiss from his lover’s lips before he slowly pushed his way inside of him.

“Oh, Sylvain…” Lorenz moaned, biting his lip as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. Sylvain grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around Lorenz, his nails digging into his back. Lorenz paused for a moment, giving Sylvain time to adjust to his girth, and he slowly eased his way in until his dick was buried fully in Sylvain’s ass.

Sylvain squirmed under him, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he relaxed. He slipped a hand behind Lorenz’s head and pulled him down for a kiss, and Lorenz smiled against Sylvain’s lips as they melded together perfectly.

“Darling, may I start moving?” Lorenz asked when he pulled away, his eyes locking with Sylvain’s. Sylvain admired the deep purple color, filled with adoration and love, and he nodded.

“Yes, please. But...go slow. I want to feel all of you, for as long as I can.” Lorenz smiled softly as he stole another kiss from Sylvain’s lips, and he finally began fucking him, his thrusts long and slow. Lorenz moaned and bit his lip as he tried to keep eye contact with Sylvain, who reached up to cup Lorenz’s cheek with one hand while the other still clung to his back.

“Oh, Lorenz...this feels...so fucking good.” Sylvain said, as tears welled up in his eyes yet again.

“You feel so good, love. Do-ngh!-Do you need me to stop?” Lorenz said as he grabbed Sylvain’s free hand and entwined their fingers. Sylvain gave his hand a squeeze and shook his head as a few tears fell down his face.

“No, gods no, don’t stop. These are happy tears, really,” Sylvain said, a smile crossing his face when Lorenz pressed their foreheads together. “You’re crying too, you know.”

“Ah, I guess I am.” Lorenz sniffed as a few of his own tears dripped onto Sylvain, and he gently wiped the mixture of their tears off of Sylvain's face. They both laughed as their lips met again, and Sylvain moaned into the kiss when Lorenz ever-so-slightly picked up the pace of his thrusting.

“Ah, fuck, I love you so much, Lorenz.” Sylvain said, crying out when Lorenz changed the angle of his thrusts and found his prostate, “I, ah, forgot how fucking good this felt.”

“Mmm, I love you too, Sylvain.” Lorenz groaned, his breathing becoming erratic as he approached his breaking point. He saw Sylvain move to grab at his neglected dick, but Lorenz stopped him by taking his hand, and he grabbed Sylvain’s dick instead with his free hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh gods, Lorenz!” Sylvain cried out, arching his back as he squeezed Lorenz’s hand tight. “I’m, ah, I’m c-close!” His legs wrapped around Lorenz’s waist, pushing him deeper into Sylvain and causing Lorenz to hiss and move faster. Lorenz crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, swallowing Sylvain’s moans as Lorenz continued to fuck him, trying desperately to push them both over the edge.

“Fuck, Sylvain!” Lorenz cried out as he came with one last deep thrust, shuddering as he filled Sylvain with his cum. Sylvain would have been shocked at that kind of vulgar language coming from Lorenz, but he was too preoccupied as he screamed, his own orgasm pulsing through him as he covered Lorenz’s hand and both of their chests with cum.

Lorenz collapsed onto Sylvain’s chest, panting hard, while Sylvain gazed up at the ceiling in a daze. Lorenz managed to seek out Sylvain’s mouth in his post-orgasmic haze and they shared a tender kiss as they basked in the afterglow of their love-making. After a few moments, Lorenz finally pulled out of Sylvain and took the time to clean both of them off, before climbing back into bed and pulling Sylvain under the covers with him. Sylvain sighed and wrapped his arms around Lorenz, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as Lorenz ran his hands over his back.

“That was amazing, babe.” Sylvain said, placing a few chaste kisses on Lorenz’s neck. “Gods, I’m so glad this isn’t another dream. I missed hearing you scream my name like that.” Sylvain grinned when Lorenz rolled his eyes, but a fond smile crossed his face as he pressed his lips to Sylvain’s forehead.

“I believe it was _you_ who did most of the screaming, Sylvain.” Lorenz teased, tracing lazy circles across Sylvain’s back that caused him to shiver. “But I would be lying if I said that I did not miss this as well. I love you, my darling.”

“Mmm, love you too.” They shared another kiss, lingering and tender. When they parted, a mischievous smile crossed Sylvain’s face as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, causing Lorenz to raise a suspicious eyebrow.

“I gotta say, Lorenz, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear like that before.” Sylvain said, and he watched with delight as Lorenz’s face flushed a bright red.

“I...do not know what you are talking about. I would never say anything vulgar like that. It would be...very uncouth of me.” Lorenz muttered, huffing as he rolled over, his back to Sylvain.

“Bullshit.” Sylvain said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Lorenz, pulling his back flush against his chest. Sylvain’s hands roaming over Lorenz’s chest as he moved his lips to his ear, his voice barely above a whisper. “Hm...I’m just curious as to what other dirty words I can get you to cry out…” Lorenz’s breath hitched as he shivered, and he glanced over his shoulder with a heated look in his eyes that made Sylvain’s heartbeat quicken.

“I told you that I said no such thing, and even if I did you will not get me to say it again.” Lorenz growled, and Sylvain smirked as he yanked Lorenz onto his back and rolled on top of him, pinning Lorenz’s arms to the bed.

“Is that...a challenge?” Sylvain asked, leaning down so that his lips grazed Lorenz’s as he spoke. Lorenz bit his lip as he wrenched his arms free so that he could fist one hand into Sylvain’s hair, while the other caressed his waist and trailed down to his thigh, causing Sylvain to stifle and moan.

“Of course it is. Will you rise to the challenge, Sylvain?”

“Oh fuck yeah I will!”

Lorenz laughed when Sylvain kissed his neck, and his laughter quickly dissolved into airy moans until Sylvain silenced him with a tender kiss. They spend the rest of the night showing each other just how deep their love ran, and Sylvain knew for sure that Lorenz would never stop loving him, and Sylvain would always love Lorenz in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! This was a fun fic to write, and I want to say thanks again to all who commented, left kudos, and just took the time to read my self-indulgent rare pair nonsense lol Y'all are great, see you next time as I try to keep the Sylvain/Lorenz canoe afloat!


End file.
